ff challenge Time for me
by nonnimELF
Summary: Yesung yang sering ingkarin janji nya oleh sungjoon karena lebih memilih karir nya dari pada istri nya. Apakah sung joon akan berubah sikap nya saat tau kalau istri nya akan di bawa hangeng pergi ke china?


Di sebuah kamar bernuasa putih biru terdapat dua namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nya.

Sung joon sang namja tampan, terbangun terlebih dulu saat meresakan sinar matahari yang masuk di sela-sela jendela kamar mereka.

Sedangkan yesung namja manis yang ada di dalam pelukan nya bergerak samar mencari posisi pas di dalam pelukan suami nya.

Sung joon memperhatikah tingkah dan wajah istri nya terlelap adalah kebiasaan yang sangat ia senangin karena saat itu yesung benar-bener kelihatan manis.

Sung joon pun berniat bangun dari tidur nya perlahan-lahan menarik tangan kiri nya yang di pakai bantal oleh yesung. Karena sung joon tak ingin membangunkan istri.

Namun pergerak samar sung joon membuat yesung bangun.

"Pagi sayang" kata sung joon sambil memberi ciuman di kening yesung.

"Pagi hyung" jawab yesung sambil terseyum manis. "Hyung kok sudah bangun ini masih pagi, bukan nya hyung bilang hari ini tidak akan ke kantor." tanya yesung.

"Miane sungie hari ini hyung tak bisa libur karena ada rapat penting yang tak bisa di tunda" kata sung joon dan bangun dari tidur nya.

"Tapi kan hyung berjanji sama sungie kalau kita akan pergi jalan-jalan" kata yesung.

"Miane sungie. Gimana kalau jalan-jalan nya kita undur besok saja? Hyung janji kalau besok kita bener jalan-jalan" kata sung joon dengan nada lembut.

"Dari dulu hyung selalu bilang besok-besok tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada. Pokok nya sungie mau nya sekarang!" Kata yesung dengan nada kesel karena sung joon selalu mengikari janji nya.

"Ayo lah sungie sayang mengertilah. hyung bener-bener tak bisa hari ini"

"Sungie sudah sering mengertikan hyung tapi untuk saat ini hyung yang mengertikan sungie. Sungie ingin kita pergi berkencan karena akhir akhir ini kita jarang berdua'an. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan perkerja'an. Kata yesung yang mengeluar kan unek-unek nya.

Sung joon yang mendengar perkata yesung mulai mengerti kalau selama ini istri nya selalu kesepian karena ia terlalu sibuk di kantor, namun sung joon tidak bisa mengikutin keinginan yesung. Karena rapan kali ini bener-bener penting.

"Miane sungie hyung benar-benar tak bisa" kata sung joon bangun dari tidur. mencium kening yesung sebelum turun dari tempat tidur langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Brak.

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Yesung yang mendengar perkata sung joon hanya bisa menangis lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kalau suami nya lebih mementikan karir dari pada istri.

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sung joon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang nya memperlihat kan bagian atas badan.

Sung joon berjalan ke arah lemarin untuk mencari baju saat berjalan ia melihat yesung yang menutupin seluruh badan nya dengan selimut.

"mianhe" gumam sung joon dan berjalan kembali ke arah lemarin.

15 menit kemudian sung joon sudah siap.

Ia berjalan ke arah yesung saat ingin membuka selimut ia melihat yesung manangis.

"Uljima jangan buat hyung merasa sangat bersalah. Hyung bener-bener janji besok kita pergi berkencan." Kata sung joon sambil memhilangkan air mata yang ad di pipi yesung.

Yesung tidak menjawab perkata sung joon. Ia pun masih menangis.

Dengan berat hati sung joon meninggalkan yesung.

"Hyung pergi ne" kata sung joon sambil mencium kening dan bibir yesung.

Yesung tidak menjawab perkata sung joon dan ia pun tak merespon ciuman sung joon. Biasa nya kalau sun joon mencium ia akan terseyum dengan pipi merona.

Dengan berat hati sung joon meninggalkan yesung dan berjalan ke luar dari kamar.

Brak pintu kamar tertutup. Yesung yang bendengar pintu kamar tertutup, ia bangun dari tidur nya dan mata nya tak lepas dari pintu. Yesung masih berharap sung joon membatal kan rapat nya.

30 menit yesung masih saja memandang pintu kamar nya.

Sementara di depan pintu rumah terdapat namja tampan berwajah oriental china berdiri di depan pintu sambil berberapa kali memencet bel.

Clek

"Nugu seo dan anda ingin mencari siapa?" tanya ajjuma saat pintu telah terbuka pintu.

"Apakah yesung ada?" Tanya hangeng.

"Ada. tapi maaf anda ini siapa?"

"Bilang saja sama yesung kalau hyung nya yang tampan dari china datang" kata hangeng.

"Ne" kata ajjuma sambil mempersilakan hangeng masuk ke dalam.

Setelah mempersilakan hangeng duduk, park ajjuma berjalan ke arah yesung.

Tok tok

Park ajjuma mengetuk kamar yesung.

Beberapa kali park ajjuma mengetuk namun tak ada jawaban akhir nya ia pun membuka pintu kamar yesung dengan perlahan.

Saat ia membuka sungguh terkejut melihat tuan nya yang berwajah sedih dengan bekas air mata di pipi nya.

"Tuan ada yang mencari ada" kata ajjuma.

"Hemm. Siapa?" Kata yesung dengan suara serak.

"Kata nya hyung ada yang paling tampan dari china" kata ajjuma.

"Dari china?" Kata yesung sedikit memastikan apakah bener hyung nya dari china yang datang.

"Ne" kata ajjuma sambil menganggukan kepalannya.

Yesung tidak menjawab lagi ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur berlari kecil keluar dari kamar nya. Melihat perubahan dratis tuan nya membuat park ajjuma bingung. Namun park ajjuma tak terlalu memikirkan nya karena ia di sini hanya pembantu jadi ia tak boleh ikut campur urusan tuan muda nya pikirnya.

"Hyung" teriak yesung sambil berlari ke arah hangeng.

hangeng yang duduk pun berdiri melihat ke arah yesung dengan terseyum.

yesung langsung saja memeluk hangeng. Hyung nya yang selama ini berada di china.

"Bogossipo hyung" kata yesung yang masih memeluk hangeng.

"Nado baby" balas hangeng.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap yesung, ia terkejut melihat bekas air mata di pipi dongsaeng tersayang nya.

"Yesungie habis menangis" kata hangeng sambil membersihkan bekas air mata yesung.

Yesung tak menjawab pertanya hangeng, melainkan menundukan kepala nya.

"Ada yesungie. Apa yesungie lagi ada masalah?" tanya hangeng sambil mengangkat wajah yesung.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Sebelum hangeng bertanya lebih jauh ia membawa yesung duduk agar lebih leluasa berceritanya.

"Sekarang cerita sama hyung ada masalah apa?" Tanya hangeng.

Yesung pun mencerita pertengkaran nya tadi pagi dengan sang suami yang di karena sung joon terlalu sibuk berkerja hampir tak pernah ada waktu tu berdua dan sung joon yang selalu tak pernah menepati janji nya.

hangeng mendengarkan cerita yesung sambil memperhati kan wajah yesung yang hampir mengangis.

Karena tak tega hangeng membawa yesung ke pelukan nya.

"Uljima baby." Kata hangeng sambil menepuk pelan punggung yesung agar yesung sedikit lebih tenang.

merasa yesung sudah tak menangis lagi hangeng melepas pelukan nya dan membersihkan sisi air mata di pipi yesung lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya hangeng yang mendapatkan anggukan dari yesung.

"Na sekarang yesung siap-siap hyung tunggu di sini ne, awas jangan lama-lama" kata hangeng sambil mengacak rambut yesung.

"Ne hyung" kata yesung dan ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar nya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan dengan hangeng hyung sungie bisa melupakan masalah sungie dengan sung joon" gumam yesung.

30 menit hangeng menunggu yesung dengar berkeliling ia meliha foto pernikah yesung dengan sun joon dan beberapa foto dengan pose berbeda di tempel di dinding. membuat hangeng terseyum.

"Hyung sungie sudah siap" kata yesung di belakang hangeng.

Hangeng membalikan badan dan melihat yesung yang sudah fress.

"Ja kita jalan" kata hangeng sambil megandeng tangan yesung.

"Ne.. ajjuma sungie pergi dulu ne" kata yesung dan berpamitan kepada ajjuma.

"Ne hati-hati di jalan"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hangeng hyung kita akan kemana?" tanya yesung.

"Kemana saja? terserah sungie" jawab hangeng.

"Berarti sungie yang milih ne kita mau ke mana?" Kata yesung dengan pose berpikir nya yang sungguh imuet.

"Biasa nya kalau mood sungie lagi buruk sungie suka shopping. Bagaimana kalau hyung hari ini temanin sungie shopping?" kata yesung dengan mata penuh harapa agar hangeng mau menemenin nya shopping.

"Apa shopping?" Tanya hangeng.

"Ne. Hangeng hyung harus mau ne" kata yesung seakan tau kalau hangeng akan menolaknya.

"Ah ne" kata hangeng dengan nada lesu banyakan aja dia di ajak shopping itu adalah hal yang paling ia tak suka tapi demi menghibur yesung ia terima saja.

Bebera menit dalam perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah moll besar setelah hangeng memakirkan mobil nya yesung langsung saja membawa hangeng masuk jiwa shopping yesung sudah keluar.

setalah masuk ke dalam moll yesung langsung mengajak hangeng ke toko yesung memilik-milih pakaian hangeng dengan tenang menunggu di sofa yang di sediakan toko sambil bermain ponselnya.

Sedangkan sun joon setelah rapat selesai ia buru-buru masuk ke ruangan nya, dan mangambil ponsel untuk menghubungin yesung namun sedari tadi ia menghubungin yesung namun tak di angkat-angkat.

"kemana dia? Kenapa telfon ku tak di angkat-angkat tak biasa nya kalau dia ngambek sampai tak mengangkat telfon ku atau kan ia lagi shopping tapi meskipun ia shopping ia selalu sempat mengangkat telepon ku" guman sun joon.

Ia pun mencoba menelfon kembali yesung namun yang mengangkat bukan yesung melainkan.

"Yoeboseo" kata park ajjuma.

Ternyata yesung meninggalkan ponsel nya.

"Ajjuma di mana yesung?" tanya sung joon

"tuan yesung lagi pergi dengan sesorang tuan dan sepertinya tuan yesung lupa bawa ponsel nya"

"Pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya sung joon

"Tadi saya dengar tuan yesung manggil namja itu dengan sebutan hangeng hyung dan dia bukan orang korea melainkan orang china tuan"

"Ya sudah ajjuma aku tutup dulu telfon nya" kata sung joon dan langsung memutuskan telpon nya.

"Siapa namja itu yesung" gumam sung joon dengan nada kesel karena istri nya pergi dengan pria lain yang ia tak kenal.

Rasa nya sung joon ingin menemuin yesung sekarang dan menanyakan siapa namja yang bersama nya sekarang namun tidak bisa karena ia tak tau yesung ada di mana.

Akhirnya sung joon melanjutkan perkerja'an nya saat ia membuka map sun joon tak bisa konsen karena pikiran nya masih ke yesung.

"Arrrggghhh" teriak sung joon.

Akhirnya sung joon memilih untuk pulang saja mungkin yesung sudah ada di rumah dan ia bisa bertanya siapa namja itu.

Sedangkan yesung masih saja asyik berbelanja entah lah sudah beberapa toko yang ia masukin dengan hangeng. sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ia belum makan apapun dari pagi.

Hangeng yang sedari tadi duduk pun berdiri menyaperin yesung.

"Sungie sudah yuk belanja nya. Hyung sudah lapar ni" kata hangeng dengan nada memelas nya.

Yesung yang melihat hangeng sudah mulai lelah akhirnya menselesaikan berbelanja nya.

Setelah membayar belanja yesung hangeng mengajak yesung makan di salah satu rumah makan yang ada di sana.

Habis makan hangeng mengajak yesung untuk pulang karena merek tak sadar kalau sudah sore. hangeng tak mau kalau entar membawa yesung pulang terlalu malam bisa-bisa suami yesung berpikiran macam-macan dan mereka bertengkar lagi.

yesung yang di ajak pulang pun sebenernya menolak ia masih tak ingin ketemu suami nya tapi karena kata-kata hangen membuat nya mau pulang.

Sesampai nya di rumah

"Aku pulang" teriak yesung dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Tak tau kan ia sedari tadi sung joon duduk di sofa menunggu ia pulang dengan perasaan hawatir marah dan kesel.

"Dari mana aja kamu? choi yesung." Tanya sung joon yang masih duduk di sofa

"Dari shopping"kata yesung cuek.

"De..."

"Yesungie ini barang-barang mu hyung harus taruh di mana?" Kata hangeng.

Membuat sung joon memutuskan perkata.

"Taruh di sana aja hyung"kata yesung sambil menunjuk sofa di sebelah sung joon.

Saat hangeng berjalan ke arah sofa terkejut ternyata di sana ada sung joon. Setelah menaruh semua barang-barang yesung hangen ingin berpamitan pulang karena ia melihat wajah merah sung joon yang menahan amarah.

"yesungie hyung pulang dulu ne" pamit hangeng.

"Ne hyung gumawo" kata yesung sambil memeluk hangeng membuat sung joon makin geram.

"Ne" kata hangeng membalas pelukan yesun.

"Hemmm" deheman sung joon membuat yesung dan hangeng sadar bahwa masih ada sung joon di sana. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan.

"Hyung balik ne bye sungie"

"anyoeng sung joon" kata hangeng sedikit membukuk di bales bukukan doang sama sung joon.

Hangeng yang melihat itu hanya terseyum ia tau pasti sung joon lagi cemburu karena ia membawa istri nya.

Saat hangeng sudah keluar yesung pun berjalan ke arah kamar nya.

"Siapa namja itu sungie?" Tanya sung joon membuat yesung memberhentikan jalan nya.

"Itu hyung ku yang ada di china" jawab yesung.

"Benerkah? Tapi kenapa saat pernikahan kita i tak datang.

"Iya, saat pernikahan kita ia tak datang karena ada masalah di perusahan nya jadi ia tak bisa datang" kata yesung cuek dan berjalan menuju kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban sung joon.

Sung joon yang mendengar jawaban yesung merasa bersalah karena hampir saja ia menuduh yesung berselingkuh.

Keesokan pagi nya.

Yesung sudah bangun terlebih dahulu saat ia melihat jam sudah pukul 08.00 pagi, namun kenapa suami nya masih tidur apakak ia tak ke kantor?

"Sung joon hyung bangun sudah pagi" kata yesung sambil menepuk pelan lengan sun joon.

Bukan menjawab sung joon malah menarik yesung ke dalam pelukanya.

Yesung yang sempat terkejut dengan pelakuan sung joon akhir nya tidur kembali dengan membalas pelukan suami nya.

"Sung joon hyung" panggil yesung.

"Ne sayang" jawab sung joon.

"Kenapa hari ini hyung tidak ke kantor?" Tanya yesung.

"Karena hari ini hyung mau menghabiskan waktu dengan sungie" jawab sung joon.

"Benerkah?" tanya yesung sambil melihat ke arah sung joon.

"Iya sayang" kata sung joon sambil memberi ciuman di bibir yesung.

"Berarti kita bisa kencan"

"Ne"

"Asyik. Tapi tumben hyung meluangkan waktu untuk sungie." kata yesung

"Itu karena hyung tak mau berpisah sama sungie" kata sung joon.

"Berpisah?" Tanya yesung bingung apa maksud sung joon.

"Jadi tadi malam saat sungie sudah tidur ponsel sungie bunyi, hyung angkat saat hyung tanya ini siapa dia hanya bilang kalau sekali lagi hyung buat sungie menangis atau pun membatalkan janji dengan sungie kata nya sungie akan di bawak ke china. Saat hyung ingin menjawab dia sudah mematikannya, hyung jadi takut kalau ia benar-benar membawa sungie pergi. Jadi mulai hari ini hyung berjanji akan selalu ada buat sungie dan tidak akan pernah membantal kan janji lagi" kata sung joon

Yesung terseyum mendengar perkata'an sung joon dan ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada hangeng yang membuat suami nya takut dengan perkata'an yang akan membawa nya pergi ke china.

"Jadi awas kalau hyung buat sungie nangis dan membatalkan janji lagi, sungie akan adukan sama hangen hyung"

"Ne hyung berjanji tidak akan buat sungie manangis. Jadi namja yang menelfon tadi malam itu hangen. Namja yang kemaren pergi dengan sungie itu?"

"Ne" kata yesung.

"Ya sudah jangan di bahas lagi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mandi sarapan dan habis itu kita pergi berkencan" kata sung joon.

"Ne. Sekarang hyung mandi duluan sungie siapkan baju buat hyung" kata yesung yang bangun dari tidur nya.

"Kenapa kita tak mandi berdua saja kan menghemat waktu" kata sung joon.

"Ania. Sungie udah tau akal-akal hyung jadi sekarang cepat hyung mandi" kata yesung sambil mendorong sung jon turun dari kasur.

"Ya sudah lah" pasrah sung joon karena usaha nya gagal.

Yesung yang mendengar itu hanya terseyum.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi yesung dan sung joon berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Di sana sudah ada park ajjuma yang lagi menyiapkan makan.

Sung joon dan yesung memulai makan sung joon menyuapin yesung. Membuat yesung tersipu.

Selesai makan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman bermain karena yesung ingin bermain wahana di sana.

Sesampai di taman bermain yesung langsung mengajak sung joon bermain di salah satu wahana.

"Hyung kita naik itu hyung" tunjuk yesung ke arah roller coaster.

"Sungie yakin mau naik itu" kata sung joon.

Yesung hanya mengangguka kepala. Tanda ia benar-benar ingin naik.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita naik itu" kata sung joon sambil menarik tangan yesung.

Mereka pun mengatri tiba saat nya yesung dan sung joon pun naik roller coaster.

Setelah roller coaster berhenti yesung dan sung joon pun turun. Yesung turun dengan expresi wajah senang sedangkan sung joon terseyum melihat yesung senang.

"habis ini kita naik apa lagi sayang"

"Hemm bagaiman dengan itu"

"Boleh juga ayo kita naik" kata sung joon dan membawa yesung ke wahan ya tadi yesung tunjuk.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan menikmati wahana di sana.

"Sung joon hyung sungie capek. Sama lapar" kata yesung.

"Kita cari tempat duduk dulu habis itu hyung akan carika sungie makan" kata sung joon mengandeng tangan yesung mencari tempat duduk.

"hyung cari makan dulu sungie duduk dulu di sini ne, jangan ke mana-mana." Kata sung joon sambil mencium singkat bibir yesung.

"Yak! Hyung ini tempat umum" protes yesung karena sung joon mencium nya di tempat umum.

"Hyung tak perdulu. Hyung pergi dulu ne" kata sung joon langsung pergi.

Yesung yang melihat punggung sung joon hanya terseyum sungguh bahagia ia hari ini bisa menikmati hari berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Sung joon pun dateng dengan membawa makan.

"Ini makanannya tuan putri" kata sung joon sambil menyodorkan burger.

"Yak! Hyung aku ini namja" protes yang sambil mengambil burger dari tangan sung joon.

"Tapi kamu manis dan cantik sungie" kata sung joon.

Perkata sung joon membuat yesung tersipu.

Tapi ia tak mau melihatkan nya.

"Sungie tidak manis tapi tampan" kata yesung.

"Arra" kata sung joon mengalah.

Yesung memakan burger nya dengan sangat lahap.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan tak ada yang mau ngambil burger sungie" kata sung joon sambil membersikan sisa saus di bibir yesung.

Perlakuan sung joon membuat yesung merona.

Setelah burger yang yesung habis, sung joon mengambil minuman yang ia beli dan langsung ia kasih yesung.

"Hyung sungie sudah kenyang jadi sekarang kita lanjutan bermain nya" kata yesung dengan seyum ceria nya.

"Ne ne kita lanjutkan bermain nya" kata sung joon.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan bermain sampai tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore dan matahari akan tenggelam.

"Sungie hari sudah semakin sore ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi hyung kita belum naik itu, habis naik itu baru kita pulang ne" tunjuk yesung ke arah bianglala.

"Ya udah kita naik itu. Habis itu kita bener-bener pulang ne" kata sung joon.

Mereka menaikin bianglala yesung sungguh senang.

"Hyung. Gomowo untuk hari ini sungie benar-benar bahagian" kata yesung sambil menatap sung joon yang ada di depan nya.

"Ne hyung juga senang, apalagi melihat yesung terseyum tertawa. mungkin dengan hari ini hyung bisa menebus semua kesalahan hyung, dan hyung berjanji mulai detik ini akan selalu memperhatika sungie" kata sung joon

Mendengar perkata sung joon membuat yesung terseyum haru dan ia langsung saja memeluk sung joon membuat bianglala mereka bergoyang.

Sung joon membalas pelukan yesung dengan sangat erat dan beberapa kali mencium rambut yesung.

"Saranghae choi yesung" kata sung joon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata yesung dengan penuh cinta.

"Nado saranghae" jawab yesung.

Sung joon pun perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke yesung menyatukan kening mereka hingga bibir mereka pun sudah menempel, sung joon mencium yesung dengan penuh cinta.

END

Maaf ya kalau cerita kurang menarik dan alur nya terlalu cepat. Apa lagi moment sun joon dan yesung kurang banyak.

maaf banyak typo di mana mana, apalagi kalau end nya kurang menarik.

Kalau ada yang menanti ff ku yang berjudul between hate and love sabar nya lagi masa proses pembuatan


End file.
